


Stressful

by littlepearl



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepearl/pseuds/littlepearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin has noticed how stressed out his boyfriend Yoongi is while preparing for their group's comeback so gives his a reason to relax...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first ever time at writing BTS smut so I hope you enjoy it! And please leave comments so that I know how I'm doing!

Min Yoongi was stressed, and that was putting it lightly.

BTS' comback was scheduled in less than a month and there were still a couple of songs that he had to finish up producing, as well as perfecting their newest - and no doubt hardest - choreography for the title track. You _could_ say that he was drained and needed a good nights sleep. But that was never going to happen now, was it?

Yoongi's boyfriend Jimin saw everything that was happening to him. He saw the older boy struggle throughout dance practices, missing out steps and making up his own rhythm for the moves, as well spend his every other waking second in his small, cramped studio. Of course, Jimin attempted to get Yoongi to relax - he offered to take him out to dinner several nights each week and even to give him massages to ease his aching muscles, even though his own hurt just as much. But of course Yoongi refused - everything had to be perfect.

As far as every one else was concerned, the final tracks for the mini album were fine and needed nothing to them, but Yoongi saw the imperfections. He realised that they needed to be tweaked, but didn't actually know what needed to be done, exactly. No matter how much the others consoled him and told him that everything was good - everything was  _fine_ \- Yoongi didn't believe them. He didn't want his tracks to be  _fine_. He wanted them to be  _perfect_.

With three weeks until the boys' comeback stage, Jimin had had enough. He was sick of his boyfriend sleeping on the tiny sofa which had been crammed into his minuscule studio instead of arriving home and sleeping with him and he could've sword that he had lost weight, and not in a good way. He had to do something to help his stressed boyfriend.

 

Jimin knocked lightly on the studio door and opened it immediately, knowing that Yoongi probably hadn't heard him anyway due to his headphones.

He shut the door lightly behind himself and silently made his way towards the boy in the leather chair positioned in front of a large desk which was home to several computer screens as well as an old, black keyboard and a silver mouse which had a slender hand placed upon it, a single finger pressing down and clicking a button every few seconds.

Yoongi jumped suddenly as he felt Jimin's hands wind around his shoulders, but relaxed once he knew who it was. He turned around and smiled at his boyfriend, taking off his headphones and placing them on the desk on top of the keyboard before turning his chair around.

"Hyung, I guessed you hadn't eaten so I bought you some kimchi rice that Jin hyung made earlier," Jimin explained as he pulled a medium-sized container out of a plastic carrier bad he had placed on the floor previously.

"Thank you, baby," Yoongi said as he took the container from Jimin and waited as he rooted around in the bag to find the fork he had packed. "I didn't get time to run to the company cafeteria before it shut earlier, so I kinda skipped dinner."

"I know," Jimin said as his fingers closed around the metal of the eating utensil, "that's why I bought you this."

Yoongi smiled as he received the instrument from the younger.

"I love you so much, hyung," Jimin said suddenly, surprising Yoongi.

"I love you too, baby. You know that," Yoongi replied, smiling at his younger boyfriend as he took a seat on the small coffee table which had been squeezed into the room. Sometimes Yoongi wondered how they managed to fit so much furniture into such a small space.

"No, hyung. I mean, I  _really_ love you and I hate to see you struggling as you have been lately. I've seen how stressed out you've been in rehearsals and you only ever come back to the dorm these days to shower and get a change of clothes. Hell, I'm surprised that you've even been eating, you spend so much time in this cramped little room! I just hate to see you struggling and it really upsets me. I feel as though I'm failing as a boyfriend because I'm not looking after you properly. I'm not-"

"Stop," Yoongi said, interrupting Jimin and held a hand up to silence him as he attempted to carry on speaking.

"You are in no way failing in any way as a boyfriend. You've tried to help me so much and I've just been turning you down, day after day. If anyone, I'm the one failing as a boyfriend. I'm the one who has been ignoring you and refusing to go to dinner to you. Heck, I've barely slept in the same bed as you for the last month. Park Jimin, you have nothing to feel bad about at all. This is all my fault - I'm the one who's been stressed out and I'm so sorry that I've made you feel the way that you do, Jimin. You deserve so much better than me yet you stay, even after I pretty much ignore you for a month. I love you so much Jimin and I appreciate everything you do for me. Even the littler thing like bringing me this food," Yoongi gestured to the pot of kimchi rice which was now sitting on the desktop, "means so much to me and just increases my amount of love for you."

"No matter how much you ignore me hyung, I will always love you. You'll never be able to get rid of me, I'm going to stick to you forever, just like glue," Jimin laughed and Yoongi joined in.

"Good, I don't ever want you to leave. I don't know what I'd ever do without you in my life, Park Jimin. I love you," Yoongi smiled.

"God, I love you so much Min Yoongi," Jimin replied. 

The two of them sat there looking at each other loving for a minute in complete silence. To most, this situation would've been awkward, but it was nice for the two boys to spend relaxed time together, even if neither of them were saying a word.

Eventually, Jimin broke the silence.

"Hyung, let me help you relax," Jimin said softly.

"Jimin, baby, I really should get back to my work," Yoongi moaned.

"Hyung," Jimin whispered softly as he stood up and made his way towards Yoongi and grasped the arms of his chair, leaning over the elder. "Let me help you relax," He repeated.

"Baby," Yoongi whined before connecting their lips. The two of them hadn't kissed with this much passion in a while, their sex life had been pretty much absent over the last month while the whole group had been preparing for their comeback. Their tongues swirled around each other's, fighting for dominance.

When the two of them eventually parted, Jimin begun to kiss down Yoongi's neck, sucking a biting at irregular intervals and leaving small red marks. 

Yoongi gasped as Jimin's tongue made a bold swipe up the side of his neck and then proceeded to blow air over the area, making Yoongi shiver. He could feel himself already getting hard. It had been so long since he and Jimin had any kind of sexual contact and he was desperate. He just needed to relax. 

When one of Jimin's hands left the arm of Yoongi's chair and began palming his growing bulge while his mouth still worked its magic on his neck, Yoongi groaned loudly. This just made Jimin increase the pressure of his hand, knowing that he was getting somewhere - he just wanted to let his boyfriend relax.

Jimin's lips left Yoongi's neck and left once last sloppy kiss on the elder's lips before he opened his knees and knelt between them.

He slowly undid Yoongi's tight jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper at a snail's pace. When this action was completed, Yoongi aided Jimin by lifting his hips, enabling the younger to pull his jeans down to his knees. It would have been a lot easier for Jimin if they were on the floor across the room but they weren't wasting anytime by taking off Yoongi's shoes in order for that to happen.

He then began to pepper light kisses across Yoongi's length, over his underwear. Yoongi moaned loudly as Jimin dug his hands into the elder's thigh and massaged them lightly.

"Please, baby," Yoongi manged to say and Jimin swiftly tugged down his boxers, letting his length free and Yoongi groaned as the cold air hit him.

Jimin began peppering kisses along the length again, this time in direct contact with it. Yoongi's fingers wound into Jimin's hair, knowing he liked the feeling of his hair being tugged.

Without warning, Jimin took the head of Yoongi's penis into his mouth, sucking harshly.

Yoongi cried out at the change in pace of the whole situation and his breathing got shallower as Jimin's head began to bob up and down his length. 

Jimin wrapped his hand around the length he couldn't fit into his mouth and pumped slowly to match the pace of his mouth. When he began to do this, Yoongi's hand unconsciously fisted in the younger's hair, which encouraged him hugely.

Soon after, Yoongi's hips began to unconsciously buck upwards, making Jimin gag. He had to remove his lips from around Yoongi's length after a little while so instead resumed with his peppering kisses. However, he fondled Yoongi's balls this time, squeezing them every so often.

"Oh my gosh, Jimin-" Yoongi managed to choke out, pleasure completely overcoming him. His eyes were squeezed shut and the one hand was still in his boyfriend's hair, whilst the other held a deathly grip on the arm of his chair.

Jimin took just the head of Yoongi's penis into his mouth and dug his tongue into Yoongi's slit, whilst simultaneously squeezing his balls harder than previously.

Yoongi yet out a loud yell of Jimin's name and buck his hips up again.

Jimin proceeded to take Yoongi's length back into his mouth, letting him deep throat him. This was all about his boyfriend, after all.

Jimin could tell when his boyfriend was getting close to his climax because the rhythm of his hips became irregular and his moans became more frequent. He helped his boyfriend as much as possible by pumping the length that didn't fit into his mouth and palming his balls and eventually Min Yoongi came - with a  _very_ loud cry - into Jimin's mouth. Watching Yoongi come undone above his was almost enough alone to send Jimin over the top too. The pain in his lower region was indescribable but it wasn't anything that couldn't be solved with a quickie in the toilets before he set off for the dorms - this was about Yoongi and there was no way that Jimin was letting his boyfriend repay him at that particular moment in time. 

Yoongi gasped as the cold hair hit his length as Jimin pulled off of him and Yoongi also let go of the grasp on his hair.

Jimin shifted around his boyfriend - who had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily on that damned chair of his - and opened and draw. He pulled out a box of tissues he knew was stored there and cleaned up his boyfriend while he recovered. While Jimin was throwing the tissues into the rubbish bin underneath the desk, Yoongi seemed to come back to life, somehow more exhausted than before. 

"I think I'm going to go home now," He finally whispered and Jimin smiled at the though of finally falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms again.

"Sounds like a plan to me," His grin widened.

As the two of them were preparing to leave, Jimin said, "Don't forget that kimchi rice, I'm going to make sure you eat it before we go to sleep, you're not skipping meals."

"Yes,  _hyung_ ," Yoongi teased and picked up the container and fork, replacing them in Jimin's bag before taking it from him.

When the two of them returned back to the dorm after the five minute walk, Jimin forced Yoongi to eat every bite of his packaged meal, even though he insisted that his stomach was completely full half way through. The two of them then proceeded to the bedroom where they changed and climbed into bed, both declaring to shower in the morning because they were too tired.

They slept in each other's arms for the first time in a while and when Namjoon entered the room in the morning to tell the two of them that practice had been pushed back for the day, found them intertwined, legs and arms wrapped tightly around each other, fast asleep and far away from the point of waking up. Instead, their leader decided to turn off the alarm set on Min Yoongi's phone and let them sleep for an extra few hours - they both deserved it considering how stressed they'd both been lately.


End file.
